Porsmak Leoneuis
Porsmak Leoneuis was a Muun male who served in the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. He was an admiral in the Confederate Navy and fought the Republic fleet over Corellia, before surrendering and turning a small, loyal section of his fleet against General Grievous's ships. Origins Porsmak was born on a Muun colony world with heavy ties to Muunilinst, originally living as one of the lower class citizens until he discovered his fondness for the warrior arts. His limited business mind combined with his newfound talent for battle allowed for him to make a living amongst other races, and elevate his status. When the Clone Wars broke out, a number of prestigious Muuns declared their allegiance to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. They constructed battlestations and droid factories on Muunilinst and the colony worlds, and began putting pressure on their fellow Muuns to join the war effort or face the consequences, "should the Separatists lose and the Republic win". Leoneuis had already led a privatised colony militia in several space-to-ground engagements with space pirates and mercenaries working for competing corporations, and upon hearing rumours that a Confederate loss would result in the Muun lower class being taxed to repay the war effort, he signed on for the Confederate Navy. Battle of Corellia The Muun proved to be more than capable at excelling in regards to strategic warfare and one-on-one combat, which he tended to perform in an honourable fashion. This led to his being noticed by the Kaleesh cyborg, General Grievous. Following multiple successive skirmishes against military hard targets, Porsmak was promoted to admiral and granted command of the tip of the Operation: Durge's Lance fleet. They set out for Corellia. Somehow, against all odds, a pair of mercenaries made it inside his command vessel and defeated him in single combat. In exchange for a promise from Republic High Command that Muunilinst and the colony worlds would not be heavily taxed following the end of the war, he and a small number of captains beneath his command turned on the advanced fleet, destroying it. General Grievous's portion of the fleet arrived in full force, and Grievous declared that the traitorous admiral would die by his hand. Porsmak Leoneuis was extradited to a military hospital in the Corellian capital city and kept under guard whilst he recovered. His fellow captains, unfortunately, were killed in the prolonged space engagement. One of their vessels was rapidly boarded and sabotaged by General Grievous. Turncoat Loeneuis divulged all of his information to Republic Intelligence, and plentiful proof existed that he and his comrades had turned against the Separatists. Their actions had made a bit of a mess back home, so they were not welcome on Muunilinst. He and the small remainder of his Muun crew were granted permission to serve as a naval and PDF support auxiliary force operating with a small amount of Republic arms and supplies. He was considered a Special Operations Brigade asset, as well. His rank was captain. Though Republic High Command did not agree with all of his methods, Loeneuis continued to serve until the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, upon which any records regarding his existence become redacted. This was likely due to the Empire's humaneocentrist beliefs.Category:Character Category:Muun Category:Admiral Category:Confederate Navy Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Captain Category:Republic Navy Category:Special Operations Brigade